


that woman looks nothing like me

by evilythedwarf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Regina watch Maleficent, the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that woman looks nothing like me

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: "Dragon Queen! - Mal finds out there's an Angelina Jolie movie with her name on it and forces Regina to watch it with her. (I thought this was fluffy)." by oparu

****

Henry is spending the night at Emma’s new apartment when Mal discovers Netflix. She’s not particularly interested until she finds her name, in big, stylish letters and she tells Regina, “This, we’re watching this,” to which Regina sighs in defeat. She really just wanted to curl up under the blankets and catch up on Orange is the New Black.

Instead, she spends the next hour and a half listening to Mal complain.

“A fairy?” she scoffs. “A fairy?”

“That woman looks nothing like me.”

“Are those horns?”

“I would have let the little critter fall down the cliff.”

“Of course they’d get _him_ right,” she rolls her eyes at King Stephan.

And so it goes.

“I don’t like that woman’s cheekbones,” Mal says at one point, and really that’s just being spiteful.

“I’m going to make popcorn,” Regina says, when Mal’s snark gets to be a little to annoying.

She’s in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave and making herself some tea. She’s cold. It’s cold, now that she’s no longer next to Mal, who’s always warm.

“Regina!” she calls from the living room. “Regina, come here!”

“What?”

“Regina, she can’t even turn herself into a dragon,” Mal whines, and it’s completely undignified, and more than a little adorable.

Maleficent, in her rumpled purple pajamas, standing in the middle of the living room, is also completely adorable.

“We’ll watch the cartoon version later,” Regina says. “You’ll like that one.”


End file.
